Untouched Insanity
by irisadoresjade
Summary: After not being home for 3 years, Casey and Derek are back while they're on break from college. What happens when one night changes the way that they feeel about each other? Please R&R!
1. Lost In Your Eyes

Title: Untouched Insanity

Author: forevertrueblue

Summary: After not being home for 3 years, Casey and Derek are back while they're on break from college. What happens when lines are crossed and feelings tested?

**AN: The song is Closer by Ne-Yo. I decided to edit the story because some of the chapters are kinda crappy, like the first one. Just doing some revising to make the story flow better, not a lot of big changes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost In Your Eyes

Casey McDonald walked into her favorite club, A Piece of Heaven, with her best friend Emily Davis in tow. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the club as she looked around for a place to sit. She was stressed from the whole break-up with Max and also dreaded seeing Derek at the family dinner tomorrow. She really didn't want to go but Emily dragged her out promising that they would have fun. Right now, Casey was really regretting her decision to come out tonight as she took in the chaos of the club.

"Em, I don't think I can do this," Casey blurted out while moving through the crowd of people.

"Casey, chill out and have fun tonight. You haven't been out since you and Max broke up. Maybe you'll meet a guy to get over the post-break up thing," Emily yelled over the club music.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready," Casey said nervously as they found a place over by the bar to sit.

"You'll be fine Case, trust me."

"Yeah, I guess," Casey replied not fully convinced but before Emily could tell her other wise, a cute guy walked up to them his eyes fully on Emily.

"Hi, um, would you like to dance?" the guy asked. Emily looked over at Casey as if to ask if she'll be okay if she left her by herself.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," she tried to reassure her friend. She watched Emily walk off and dance with the guy. She wished she could have fun and forget about everything. Ever since she found out Max was cheating on her she felt like she would never find love again. She looked around the club and felt someone staring at her. Her eyes searched for the source when she finally found someone staring at her. She found herself staring into the eyes of an incredibly hot brunette guy.

Derek Venturi, or other wise known as the incredibly hot brunette guy, couldn't stop staring at this woman. She looked familiar to him and he was sure he wouldn't have forgotten her face even if he tried. He was caught staring by the woman herself as their eyes met. He got lost in her deep blue eyes when she looked down.

Casey broke the connection by casting her gaze to the floor. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. His eyes were so appealing and filled with lust. She had no doubt that her eyes mirrored his and she was ashamed of it. It's only been a week after the break-up and she's already lusting over a random guy.

Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey," the voice said. Casey looked up and was once again captivated by his eyes.

"Hi," Casey replied back shyly surprised that he was talking to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here," he asked indicating to the seat next to her.

"N-no, not at all," she replied back trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. _Oh my god. He's talking to me. What do I do? _Casey thought.

"Names Derek," he blurted after a few minutes of silence between them. Casey looked over at him and realized how she knew him.

"Derek as in Derek Venturi?" she asked shocked and with wide eyes.

"Yeah, do I know you from somewhere," he asked curious to how he knew her.

_Come on Casey, think. Do I really want him to know that it's me? He'll probably start treating me like he did in high school and I am so not in the mood for that. I can not believe I thought Derek was hot and didn't know it was him._

"Um, kind of," she replied with a nervous smile. She got up and turned to him. "Do want to dance?" She asked as a way of distracting him.

"Yeah," he answered confused.

Casey made her way to the dance floor with Derek trailing behind.

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer_

He wrapped his arms around her and Casey swayed to the upbeat music. She was now practically grinding on him and could fell him get hard.

_And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
And I just can't bring myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop_

Casey felt like she as floating and there was nobody in the room but the two of them. She licked her lips instinctively as if her lips were dry. Derek stifled a groan when he saw this and lost control.

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says come closer_

Her heart pounded in her chest when Derek came closer to her face and she swore that it raced to the sky when he kissed her. The air crackled with passion as the two continues to kiss oblivious to the world around them.

_Come Closer  
I just can't stop no_

They pulled apart and Casey tried to catch her breath as Derek continued to kiss her on the neck.

"Your place or mine?" She heard him ask in between kisses.

"Yours," she managed to moan out.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop_


	2. Waking Up To Realizations

Chapter 2: Waking Up to Realizations

Casey awoke to the blinding sun flooding through the window. Stretching, she felt a hard body against her. She opened her eyes and found that Derek's arms were wrapped around her waist and her legs tangled in his. Casey blushed at the intimacy as she thought of all the times they had been in close contact but never acted on they're tension.

Casey sighed. She had no clue what she was thinking last night. She just got caught up in the moment. She was usually careful but she was always reckless when it came to Derek. Her gaze drifted to his face and she noticed he had a smile on his face. He was a completely different person when he didn't know it was her. Granted he still had sex with her. He'll probably always be a player.

_I should probably leave before he realizes it was me and freaks out, _Casey thought to herself.

She carefully untangled herself from his embrace and watched as he shifted in his sleep. Casey looked around his room for her clothes. She noticed that his room was still as messy as ever. Casey found her clothes next to a box of half eaten rotten pizza and picked them up with disgust. She put her clothes on and with one last look she left the apartment.

Derek stirred from his sleep as he heard the door shut. He sat up expecting the woman to still be in his bed. Looking over to the other side of the bed he found nothing but rumpled sheets.

Laying back down Derek closed his eyes and tried to get the goddess out of his mind. It felt right and familiar when he was with her. Now he probably won't see her again. She left leaving him without a name from her. With her face in mind Derek fell back asleep dreaming of his goddess.

____________________________________________________________

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Emily asked her best friend that morning in the local coffee shop.

"I, uh, wasn't feeling well last night. So I went home early?" Casey unconvincingly said.

"Case, you are the worst liar ever!"

"I know," Casey sighed.

"So what really happened? Did you hook-up with a guy," seeing Casey's face turn red Emily squealed. "You did! Spill!"

"IsleptwithDerek," Casey mumbled.

"What?"

"I slept with my step-brother!" Casey practically screamed for the whole café to hear. If even possible Casey's face reddened at the confession.

"Edwin?" Emily asked with disgust.

"Ewww, no it was Derek."

"Derek," Emily laughed.

"Em, this is not funny it's a disaster."

"Sorry Case but it was bound to happen. You and Derek have the sexual tension thing going on," Emily explained.

"Sexual tension?" Casey repeated

"When you guys fought I was surprised that you didn't jump each other's bones right then and there," Emily said after taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm surprised that you two aren't shacked up in his bedroom right now. Why aren't you with Derek right now?"

"Derek doesn't even know that he slept with me," Casey admitted.

"You raped Derek?" A shocked Emily asked.

"No, he just thinks he slept with a random girl and not his step-sister. What was I thinking?"

"Well obviously you weren't thinking at all," Emily replied. " Anyways, what are you going to do when you go home and Derek knows it wasn't a random girl he slept with?"

"Crap. I forgot about the family dinner." Casey said as she banged her head on the table gaining weird looks from people. Getting an idea she lifted her head. "I'm just going to have to avoid him as much as possible."

"That's what you're going to do," Emily said deadpanned." Case I know you're smarter than that. Do you really think avoiding Derek is going to last long?"

"No," Casey said desperately, "but I don't know what else to do."


	3. Not So Perfect Homecoming

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not So Perfect Homecoming

Derek sat in his room at his parent's house listening to Sam and Ralph arguing on whether or not the girl Ralph picked up was a transvestite. Usually he would join the bickering or laugh at Ralph's stupidity but today he had a certain brunette on his mind.

"Derek, you there?" he heard Sam ask as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah D, you haven't laughed or said anything in a long time," Ralph joined in which made Derek roll his eyes.

"I appreciate the concern guys but I'm fine."

"So who was that hot chick you hooked up with last night?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know and don't call her a chick," Derek snapped.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he heard Sam ask surprised at his mood.

"I don't know, I just think- I know this girl is different," Derek sighed as he closed his eyes and opened them again." It doesn't matter anyways since I have no clue who she is and I'll probably never see her again."

It was quite on the other lines before Sam replied. "Dude snap out of it you're acting worse than the time you were with Sally and you don't even know this girl's name."

"I just feel like I know her from somewhere. I could've sworn that I have seen her eyes and her dance moves before. How could I not remember I girl like her?"

"You didn't ask for her name?" Ralph asked clueless.

"I was a bit too preoccupied to ask her name." Derek replied annoyed.

"Maybe you should call her and ask her."

"Jee Ralph, I would do that except for the fact that I know nothing about her and don't even have her number."

"Dude, just forget about her for now. Now, wasn't that chick a dude?" Sam asked.

"It was a babe dude, a hot babe." Ralph argued back.

Getting tired of his friends bickering Derek rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Casey's supposed to be home later and I have a lot of pranks to plan."

"Good luck," Sam said.

"Yeah, you're going to need it," Ralph agreed.

Right before he hung up he heard Sam say that the chick was clearly a guy because of the huge Adam's apple in his throat. Chuckling at his friends antics Derek tossed the phone on his bed and went back to thinking about his brunette.

_My brunette! I don't even know her and I'm calling her mine._

___________________________________________________________

Casey stared at the front door of her old home debating on what she should tell Derek. Getting the courage Casey turned the door handle open and hesitantly walked in. She noticed a grown-up Marti who was half way down the stairs.

"Casey!" Marti screamed like she was still an eight year old. The teen ran down the stairs and leaped into Casey's arms.

"Wow, Marti, you've grown up so much."

"Thanks Casey."

"Well, well, well," A voice sounded from the stairs. "Looks like Klutzi-_Casey?!_" Derek gaped at his step-sister, the woman he had sex with.

Casey nervously waited for another response from Derek. Tired of waiting for him to respond she decided to take the first step.

Derek couldn't believe his eyes. The woman, who has been on his mind since he laid his eyes on her, is Casey. His step-sister/nemesis since their parents got married. He thought his step-sister was hot. Derek snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her speak.

"H-hi Derek."

"Klutzilla," he said with a smirk concealing his shock. "Nice to see you home again," he sarcastically said. "How long has it been? 3 years since you've been home."

Deciding not to let Derek get to her, Casey smirked and said, "Still a player?"

"What can I say?" he smiled. "I'm a ladies man."

"You-you crook!"

"Crook," he laughed. "That's the best you could come up with."

Casey glared at him before stomping up the stairs to her room and slamming the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief Derek grabs his cell phone and headed up to his room.

"Hey, it's Derek," he paused waiting for a response. "Yeah. Listen, I need a favor."


	4. Fighting Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 4: Fighting Unwanted Feelings

The doorbell rang just as Derek rushed down the stairs.

"I'll get it," he shouted out to no one in particular.

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other both confused by Derek's behavior. Derek is never willing to answer the door.

"Since when does Derek answer the door?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin shrugged in response and started to reply when he was cut off by a familiar girls laughter. Derek walked in followed by Sally?!

"Edweirdo, Lizard. You remember Sally," Derek said as he put his arm around Sally.

Looking at Sally, then at Derek, and finally at each other, Lizzie and Edwin shrugged it off as if to say that's why.

"Hey, Sally," They replied in unison.

"Hey Liz, Ed," she smiled. "How's school?"

"You know the usual," Edwin responded. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" He asked earning him a kick from Lizzie. "OW!"

"Oh, um, Derek thought that it would be nice to get to know each other again so he asked if I wanted to join you guys for dinner," Sally replied trying not to say too much.

Sally was relieved that their conversation was cut short by Casey's sudden appearance who seemed not to notice Sally.

"Derek, will you ever stop being a player?" Casey said as she bounded down the stairs unaware that the girl's voice she heard from upstairs was actually Sally's.

"Hmm, I don't know. Will you ever stop being a keener," He replied back snidely.

Casey looked up ready to argue back when her eye caught Sally.

"Oh, Sally," she said awkwardly. "Hi."

"Hi Casey," Sally replied amused at Casey's behavior.

"Hi, Sally," Nora appeared along with George. "We didn't know you were joining us for dinner."

"Yeah, Derek didn't tell anyone you were coming," Casey butted in, glad for the interruption.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not intruding. It was sort of a last minute thing."

"No, not at all, I'm glad that you're here," Nora replied with a smile. "Anyways, uh, dinners ready."

As everybody walked out of the living room to start eating, Derek pulled Casey aside before she could escape.

"What do you want now?" Casey glared and shook off his hold on her.

"Nothing," Derek said with a smile.

"Nothing, yeah right," Casey rolled her eyes. "Why is Sally here?" she asked bluntly.

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be jealous?" she lied as scoffed. Derek continued smiling like an idiot and Casey could tell he didn't believe one word she said.

"You know why or do I have to remind you," He gave her one of his famous smirks and continued to gravitate towards her. He pushed her to the wall and grabbed her arms setting them above her head.

"Let go of me," she said while struggling to break free.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Derek demanded.

"I am."

Derek tightened his hold on her while she continued to struggle. He heard her sigh of frustration as she realized she couldn't escape. Loosening his hold on her he brought his lips down to her ear.

"Tell me the truth Case," he whispered in her ear.

Before Casey could respond Nora called them in for dinner. With one last look at her, Derek let go of her and walked out into the dinning room not saying a word. Watching him leave Casey smirked.

"Two can play this game," Casey said to the empty room. With that she left the room following the way Derek went.


	5. Chain Reaction

Chapter 5: Chain Reaction

It was oddly quiet and just plain weird tonight, Lizzie noted. Derek was staring at Casey, who was avoiding Derek and everybody else by staring at her food. Sally was looking back and forth at Casey and Derek with a smile on her face. Although those three were acting strange the rest of the family were their usual selves. Marti was oblivious to everything while Edwin , George and Nora tried to make conversation with Derek and Casey.

"So Casey, Derek," George started slowly. "How's school?"

"Fine," they replied in unison.

"Ok, um, Casey uh how are you and Max doing?" Nora asked trying to get a response other than fine.

Casey almost choked as she heard the question. The whole time she was thinking about Derek she forgot about Max.

"Um, actually mom, Max and I broke up about a week ago. I caught him cheating on me," Casey replied.

"You were going out with Max?" George asked clueless.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Nora said sympathetically.

"That jerk." Lizzie stated

"Did you get revenge on him?" Edwin asked wanting to hear a good story.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine, guys," Casey replied after everyone was done talking. "I decide to take a break from all guys for awhile."

Derek snorted when he heard the 'break' from guys. All eyes immediately flew to him even the pair that had been avoiding him since dinner had started.

"What?" Derek asked with food stuffed in his mouth. "It's not like Casey had a lot of guys to take a break from anyways."

"De-_rek_, you're such a-"Casey started but was cut off by her annoying step-brother.

"Caring guy, thanks for noticing," Derek cut in.

"May I please be excused? I can't stand to sit at the same table as Derek," Casey glared at him feeling the need to kick him in the shin.

Giving up on trying to have a nice family dinner Nora sighed and said, "Go ahead."

Casey stood up from her chair and for the second times since she has been home stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Um, Derek, you have a little something right here," Sally said gesturing to her chin.

Ignoring all the murderous looks he was getting from his family Derek looked at Sally then wiped at his chin.

* * *

Casey lay on her back in her old bedroom with her pillow on her face waiting for Emily to pick up the phone.

"Hey Casey," Emily's voice came on through the phone. "How did everything go?"

"Horrible," came Casey's muffled reply.

"What?"

Before replying back Casey took the pillow off her head. "It was horrible, he saw me and freaked out for a while then he started fighting with me. Then miss goody two shoes came over making me jealous of her because she was with him and there is no way that Derek and I will ever hook up again. Plus the dinner conversation was awkward because Derek kept staring at me and Nora asked me about Max who I haven't thought about in a long while. I said I was taking a break from guys in general which caused Derek to say something rude and ended in me stomping up to my room and wonder why I was jealous when I never liked Derek in the first place," Casey ranted without taking a breath.

"Case, chill for a sec. I didn't understand anything after the goody two shoes part. What happened? Who's miss goody two shoes?" Emily asked confused.

"Sally came over which made me jealous for some odd reason. Then we had dinner and Derek kept staring at me. Nora asked how Max and I were doing and I told them that we broke up and that I was taking a break from guys," Casey explained again.

"Casey, I think it's obvious why you're jealous."

"I know, it's bad enough that Derek knows I'm jealous, but I'm not even sure that I want to feel this way. I've even thought about making him jealous."

"Really, are you going to do it?" Emily asked intrigued.

"I don't know if I could pull it off plus I don't even know who to ask," Casey answered back.

"You could ask Sam or Ralph," Emily said trying to be helpful.

"No it wouldn't work since they're Derek's friends."

"Noel?"

"Nah, I don't want him to get the wrong idea," Casey said after a moment of contemplation

"I could always set you up with a date."

"I don't think I'd be comfortable with going out on a blind date."

Emily sighed in frustration running out of ideas of guys. She almost gave up when a thought stroke her.

"What about Truman?" She asked. "I mean you guys ended on pretty good terms and Derek doesn't even like him. He'll be even more jealous," Emily added before Casey could shoot down another idea.

"That just might work! Thanks, Em, you're a genius," Casey said happily before saying goodbye to Emily and hanging up.


	6. Hopefully A Short Intermission

Sorry guys but i'm going to take a hiatus for a while until I have more chapters written. If you have any ideas about the story then feel free to make suggestions. I got bored in Algebra 2 and made stupid song/poem about the story.

___________________________________________________________

I found you and got lost in your eyes

You said you name making me panic

I distracted you from finding out

Then I lost control and everything around but you faded

I knew it was wrong but I did it anyways

I woke up and suddenly realized

I was stupid and happy

You didn't know who I was

If you knew I don't think I could handle the shame

It's Untouched Insanity

My heart is beating out of my chest

Untouched Insanity

What have I done?

I've lost my mind

Untouched Insanity

Everything is different now

Untouched Insanity

My heart can't take it

Can we make it?

You found out then you decided

She was worth your time but I wasn't

I started to get these unwanted feelings

I was confused, I thought I hated you

It's Untouched Insanity

My heart is beating out of my chest

Untouched Insanity

What have I done?

I've lost my mind

Untouched Insanity

Everything is different now

Untouched Insanity

My heart can't take it

Can we make it?

We lost our selves in this game were playing

Are we ready for this heartbreak?

I guess I won't know until I take the chance

It's Untouched Insanity

My heart is beating out of my chest

Untouched Insanity

What have I done?

I've lost my mind

Untouched Insanity

Everything is different now

Untouched Insanity

My heart can't take it

Can we make it?

Untouched Insanity

Untouched Insanity

* * *

I know it's stupid but it got me through falling asleep in math and history. Hopefully I can work on the story soon.


	7. Faded Teardrop

**I thought it would take longer to get this out but thankfully it didn't everyone for your reviews and patience. Major thanks to Clarabell95! I originally planned on doing something different but decided to use her suggestion and my idea.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Faded Teardrop

Derek sat on his chair appearing to be watching TV while his mind was on a certain step-sister of his. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it was all her fault. If she had said something when she learned of his name then they wouldn't be in this awkward situation.

Lizzie and Edwin watched Derek from the step trying to figure out why Derek was acting so weird. He wasn't even paying attention to the TV which was on his favorite program, hockey.

"Maybe he's tired," Lizzie whispered trying to conceal the fact that they were spying.

"No, if he was he'd be asleep by now. It has something to do with Casey. Did you see how Derek couldn't stop looking at Casey who avoided him? There is definetly something weird going on," Edwin whispered unaware of the fact that Derek could hear them.

"Alright you two, what are you doing?" Derek said as he got out of his chair and walked over to where Lizzie and Edwin were.

Lizzie and Edwin stood up shocked that they'd been caught.

"Um, nothing, right Edwin?" Lizzie said elbowing Edwin in the side.

"Yeah, right, nothing," Edwin replied weakly.

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eyes suddenly not caring anymore. His main focus at the moment was Casey. "Do any of you know where Casey is?"

"Why?" Lizzie asked curious.

This question caught Derek off guard as he struggled to find an answer. "You know, um, I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night."

Lizzie and Edwin looked at Derek a moment and then at each other before they both busted out laughing.

"You-you want to ap-apologize-," Edwin said while laughing. " to Casey"

"Yeah, I can't say I'm sorry every once and awhile," Derek defended himself.

"Since when do you apologize to anyone," Lizzie asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Since now, I can't believe we're still talking about this!" Derek replied annoyed. "Now, do you know where Casey is, or not?"

"Uh yeah, she's in her room getting ready for her date with Truman," Lizzie answered.

"Truman? She has a date with Truman?" Derek asked confused.

"We were as shocked as you are. Guess her break from boys didn't last very long," Edwin shrugged.

"Guess not," Derek muttered distractedly.

* * *

Casey stood in front of her mirror examining herself. Deciding she looked good enough to make Derek go crazy she sighed. She was nervous and scared that the plan would go wrong. Hopefully Truman would follow through with the plan like he agreed. Like Derek, Truman could be unpredictable at times. She was startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked with his arms folded over his chest. He decided not to tell her he knew where she was going so he could find out what was going on.

Glancing behind her she replied shortly, "Out."

"Where?"

"On a date."

"So, who's my competition?" Derek said tired of her answers and trying to get a rise out of her,

"Why would you be competing for me? I don't like you and you don't like me," Casey said knowing it wasn't true.

"If you don't like me then you wouldn't have a problem kissing me."

This caught Casey off guard as she whirled around to face Derek not realizing how close he was to her. "W-what?"

"You wouldn't have a problem kissing me if you don't like me because you won't feel a thing," Derek smirked. "But maybe you do like me that's why you're getting all flustered about kissing me," he taunted as he leaned in closer to Casey.

Casey was tempted to grab him and throw him on the bed. She blushed at the thought as she leaned in to kiss Derek. Their lips were almost touching when a loud voice broke their hypnotic state.

"CASEY! TRUMAN IS HERE!" Edwin shouted from the stairs.

Casey regained her composure and with one last look at Derek she headed downstairs. Derek stood there for awhile until he came out of shock and walked downstairs not far behind Casey.

* * *

**Chapter is 7 done and I'm finally 16!**


	8. Sweet Disaster

**I know it's out late but I got stuck on the next part and spent hours trying to figure it out with no avail. I didn't want you guys to keep on waiting so I went ahead and posted it **

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet Disaster

Casey's foot hit the last step as she smiled at Truman while secretly thinking nothing would go wrong.

"Casey," Truman smiled. "Don't you look hot," he said before he saw Derek right behind her causing his smile to widen. "Venturi."

"Truman," Derek said not able to hide the jealousy or hardness in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened causing everyone's eyes to shift to Sally, who just entered.

"Hi guys," Sally said while feeling awkward and wondering what she had just walked into. "Um, your door was open and no one was answering so I just let myself in."

While Casey and Derek looked awkward and guilty, Truman looked slightly amused. "You must be Sally," Truman replied. "Casey told me that you and Derek used to date. Are you two love birds doing anything this evening?"

"Um, yeah, Sally and I were just going to watch a movie here and hang out." Derek answered.

"Really?" Truman said intrigued causing Casey, who appeared nervous about his tone of voice, to look over at Truman.

"Truman," Casey warned with a glare.

"Would you guys rather join us for dinner tonight?" Truman asked ignoring Casey's pleas.

"No!" Derek replied quickly. "I mean we'd rather be alone," he covered.

"Derek, can we talk alone for one second," Sally said tugging on Derek's arm. She pulled Derek with her into the kitchen.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Casey said restraining herself from screaming and hitting Truman once Derek and Sally were out of sight.

"Chill, Casey, I've got it covered," Truman replied.

* * *

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "No," Derek said already knowing where this was going.

"Oh, come on, Derek," Sally begged. "This gives you a perfect opportunity to get back at Casey and make her jealous."

* * *

"Oh, really?" Casey laughed. "Then how do you explain this?!"

"I thought you wanted to make Derek jealous," Truman replied with a smirk.

"I do but them coming along to our _fake_ date was not the plan. Derek was just supposed to see us going out and coming in not sit through the whole date with us. How is this going to work?" Casey explained losing her hope in her plan actually succeeding.

Truman put his arm around Casey's shoulder. "Come on Casey, think about it. If Derek goes on the _pretend _date with us then you could make him even more jealous instead of him simply thinking we went on a date,"

* * *

"Fine, we'll go just don't make me regret this," Derek sighed and closed his eyes for a second wondering what he just got himself into. Sally happily squealed before walking back to where Casey and Truman were and dragging Derek with her. Narrowing his eyes, Derek spotted Truman's arm around Casey's shoulder.

"Well, are we ready to leave?" Sally asked smiling at the other three occupants in the room.

"Why not?" Casey mumbled to herself before following the others out the door.

* * *

Derek's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Truman whispering in Casey's ear and her soft giggles falling shortly after. _Maybe I should rethink this, _he thought until he caught sight of where Truman's hand was going. _Nah, it'll be worth the while._

Casey's eyes darted over to Derek and Sally whom were both siting and seemed contempt. Derek's hand rested on Sally's upper leg and Sally was leaned into Derek's body. _They make the perfect couple, _Casey thought bitterly

"You guys do realize that your not the only two in the room," Derek interrupted as he saw Truman lean in to kiss Casey or more likely to make out with her.

"Maybe if you had a brain then I would actually acknowledge your existence," Casey fired back at him while glaring at him.

"Ouch, Casey! That hurt," Derek mocked rubbing his heart and appearing to be hurt by her words.

Before Casey could continue the argument further a blond waitress interrupted to take the orders. Casey noticed how the girl would look at Derek, who payed no attention to her. _That's weird, usually Derek would be all over an girl that flirted with him especially a blond. What's gotten in to him? Now he's being rude to her. Derek being rude is normal but Derek being rude to pretty blonde is weird._

"Casey!" Truman's vice brought her back to reality.

"Huh?" Casey answered oblivious to what was going on. _Why is everyone staring at me? _

"You okay, Case?" Derek asked with a weird expression on his face.

"Why do you care?" Casey snapped back at him.

"I don't!"

"Then stop acting like you do!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

They fell into an awkward silence with the occasional glances and the conversations of the occupants in Smelly Nelly's. All of a sudden Casey felt a foot traveling up her leg making her jump. She looked across over at Derek who seemed to be smirking. _Why is he- Oh! That jerk! _Casey was all too aware of where Derek's foot was going.

"De-rek!" Casey screamed out.

"What did I do?" Derek asked putting on the dumb and innocent act.

"You just- you know-UGH!" Casey exclaimed frustrated and stood out of her seat. "Sorry, Truman, Sally, but I can't even have a civilized dinner with Derek. Now if you'll excuse me," Casey said and started to walk out.

"Hey, Casey," Derek called after her. "Since when did you get all slutty."

Casey turned around to look at him with tears forming in her yes. "Derek, how could you?" Casey asked horrified. She walked out ignoring Derek's plea.

* * *

**It would've been up on monday but my computer crashed and I had to use someone else's.**

**It's not as good as I had planned but I had no other idea how to write it. **

* * *


	9. Contagious Insomnia

Chapter 9: Contagious Insomnia

Casey tossed and turned in bed, trying to go to sleep but she couldn't get Derek out of her mind. Her plan had obviously failed to make him jealous but he was still acting weird even though he was somewhat like the Derek she used to know. It was weird not seeing him once glance over at the waitress. _Not like I care about him or anything, _Casey thought. _I didn't even like him before that incident. If he didn't affect me during high school then he definitely has an affect over me, now._

Opening her eyes, Casey looked at the alarm clock sitting on her night-stand. Casey grabbed the clock making sure that it was actually one. _I've been up for 3 hours just thinking about him. How pathetic can I get? _Casey pulled the blankets off of her and headed into the kitchen being careful not to step on anything left on the stairs.

Casey stumbled into the kitchen. Blinking she realized she wasn't alone.

"Derek."

He looked up from his cereal bowl and stared at her. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

Casey nodded not wanting to start another fight and trudged over to the refrigerator. She grabbed the milk and a cup. While pouring her milk she could feel Derek following her every move again.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Casey asked amused and nervous as she sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you when you heard my name?" Derek asked suddenly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You had to have some reason other than 'I don't know'."

"I was afraid." Casey finally admitted.

"Of what!?"

"That you would start teasing me again and I wasn't in the mood for it especially since I just broke up with Max," Casey explained.

"You looked like you were in the mood when we were dancing," Derek retorted back angry.

"I'm sorry," Casey flinched backed at Derek's words. She knew she would be held accountable for the whole mess.

"What were you thinking? You can't just toy with people's emotions like that."

"I know. I wasn't thinking and I got caught up in the act."

Derek sat silent not knowing what to think and obviously hurt.

"I'm really sorry, Derek. I know we don't usually get along at all but do you think we could try being friends, for once?" Casey said knowing it was a start and hoping their friendship could blossom into something more.

Derek looked at her hurt for a second before he masked it. He had hoped that his plan had work but apparently it didn't. Pushing his empty cereal bowl away, Derek held out his hand, waiting for her to put out her hand. "Friends," Derek said when Casey put out her hand and shaking in agreement.

"Friends," Casey attempted a genuine smile.

"So as a friend, I am telling you that I think Truman is a loser and you shouldn't get back together with him," Derek started causing Casey to form a real smile.

"Don't worry, Derek. We're just friends. Speaking of that, I don't think Sally is the right person for you," Casey said

"Casey, when are you going to learn?" Derek said shaking his head in a joking way. "I'm over Sally, she's just a friend."

"Derek Venturi, has a friend that's a girl, besides me, and he's not dating her," Casey stated shocked. "What happened to your theory that girls and guys can't be friend unless there is some sort of feelings?"

"I've grown up," Derek said seriously.

"Yeah, I can tell," Casey replied sarcastically.

"What, I have."

"Are you wearing Scooby-Doo pajama pants?"

"So, Scooby- Doo's the bomb."

"Derek, you did not just call Scooby-Doo the bomb."

"Yeah I did. What are you going to do lecture me on how uncool that was."

"De-rek!" Casey exclaimed.

They stayed up for hours just talking and the occasional mocking each other. Casey yawned and looked over at the clock on the wall. "I better head upstairs and get some sleep," Casey said repressing another yawn.

"Night, Case," Derek said with his voice sounding husky with sleep.

"Night, Derek," Casey said faintly as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

**YAY! Now hopeully I can get some sleep.**


	10. There's Us: Perfect Chemistry

**I might have gone a little crazy with this one but at least it's up and school is out(has been since the fourth)!! I do not own the book mentioned in this chapter although I own a copy of the book but it's still not mine. **

* * *

Chapter 9: There's Us: Perfect Chemistry

Casey's eyes fluttered open halfway as her hand searched the snooze button on her alarm. Slinging her arm over to the alarm, she closed her eyes trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. She thought about the previous night or rather morning, spent with Derek. '_Why did I have to suggest that we could be friends?'_ Casey thought. She was hoping that Derek would say that he wanted to be more than friends. It hurt when he agreed with her stupid suggestion. Hearing her alarm go off again, she opened he eyes and turned her body so it was facing the clock. Her eyes widened as she looked at the time. She jumped off the be muttering things like, "Stupid Derek," and, "Why did I trust him?" Casey raced down stairs, passing a dazed and confused Derek.

"Umm…hi?" Derek said causing Casey, who was halfway down the stairs to look up at him.

"You!" Casey exclaimed advancing towards him. "You set my alarm, didn't you," She accused poking her finger at his chest.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Derek asked throwing his hands up in the air like he was a criminal who got caught.

"The big deal is it's ten forty-two and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I thought we were through with all of the pranks. I thought we were friends."

"Chillax, Case. It wasn't a prank, your alarm kept waking me up at eight and you weren't awake to turn it off so I set it back a couple of hours, I was just trying to help."

"Sorry," Casey said as her shoulders relaxed and she dropped her gaze to her shoes and her arms fell back to her sides. She knew she was overacting and also knew it had to deal with a certain somebody.

Her chin was lifted back up gently by Derek's hands. Looking into his eyes she found herself lost by the emotions swirling in them. They stood there captivated by each other until Derek looked away, clearing his throat

"Not a problem," he said walking around her, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Casey!" She heard Derek yell a moment later.

Worried that something happened to Derek, Casey hurried down stairs to see Derek holding a paper. He looked up when she entered in and handed her the paper.

"_Derek and Casey,_

_We went out to breakfast. Sorry, we tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. Try not to kill each other while we're gone._

_Love,_

_Nora." _Casey read out loud.

"So, I guess it's just you and me," she said awkwardly while looking at Derek who was suddenly really close to her.

"Yeah," Derek replied back his eyes on her lips, thinking about kissing her. _'Come on Derek, just a couple of inches and the whole friends theory will be out of the door.'_

"Well, this has been fun but I'm going to go watch T.V.," He said stepping back.

"Okay," Casey said, watching him retreat back into the living room. When he was gone, she sighed. '_That was close. Just a few more inches and-bad Casey. No more thinking about Derek Just what am I going to do, though.' _After a few moments of contemplating things to do that don't involve Derek, Casey settled on reading since reading usual helps her escape the reality of her life. Picking up one of her favorite books, Casey settled in the couch and tried to read.

"What'cha doing?" Derek asked interrupting her

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

"A hardback book."

"What's it about?"

"A love story. I thought you were watching hockey," Casey said starting to get annoyed with the conversation.

"I was I just found something better to watch," Derek replied smiling.

Casey blushed at this but managed to maintain her cool. "Oh really, and what might that be?" Casey asked and before Casey could blink Derek was in front of her, taking her book. Casey stood up in front of him with a cry of "Hey."

"_Perfect Chemistry_," Derek read out loud. "Sounds familiar," he said looking at her.

"You recognize a book?" Casey said shocked.

"Hey, I've read a couple of times," he said sounding offended as he put the book down. "But I wasn't talking about the book."

Casey stared back captivated once again by his eyes. _What is it with him and those eyes? _Casey thought as she felt herself move closer to his lips.

Derek gave Casey plenty of time to protest before his lips settled on her. Their lips met in passion both of them finally getting what they will always want. Derek pulled away from Casey for a second. "See, _Perfect Chemistry," _he whispered making Casey laugh a little.

"It really is perfect," Casey said before their lips met again.

* * *

Half an hour after Casey and Derek's make-out session they were sitting on the couch together with Casey leaned close into Derek and neither of them paying attention to the T.V. screen. Suddenly they heard a car pull up and Casey and Derek looked at each other before they both separated. Derek scurried over to his chair while Casey fumbled for her book. The front door opened followed by Marti's excited talking.

"Hey, guys. Did you eat breakfast?" Nora asked.

"Um, no, we,uh, forgot," Casey admitted

"Why?"

"We were a bit preoccupied," Derek explained.

"Not fighting, I hope."

"Nope, there was actually no fighting at all. We were perfect, right Derek?" Casey smiled at Derek.

"Yeah, perfect," Derek replied smirking back which caused Lizzie and Edwin to look at the pair and then at each other before shaking their heads.

* * *

**The part where Derek keeps asking about the book comes from my life, sorta. When my little brother asks what I'm watching or reading, I do the same thing that Casey did. Anyways, the book is Perfect Chemistry, it's by Simone Elkeles and it's a really good book, I recommend that you read it.**


	11. Epilogue

* * *

_Derek: Did somebody die? Is that why there is an epilogue._

_Casey: (mutters) Simple-minded idiot. (to Derek) That's an epitaph, Derek. Not an epilogue._

_Derek: (scratches his head) Then what's an epilogue._

_Casey: Well maybe if you read a lot more than you would know._

_Derek: I still don't know what it is!_

_Casey: It means to conclude a story._

_Derek: What?_

_Casey: For goodness sakes! I'll put It in simplier terms for you. It's the end of a story._

_Derek: Oh._

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

Epilogue:

Lizzie McDonald was on a mission. Her mission: find out what's going on between Derek and Casey. Opening the door to her sister's room she was surprised, yet not to see Casey and Derek in a make-out session. _I guess that answers my question,_ Lizzie thought as she cleared her throat, folding her arms over her chest like a mother getting ready to scold her child.

Casey jumped away from Derek at the sound, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Not funny, Derek," Casey said at Derek's laughter.

"Looks like klutzilla strikes again," Derek joked making himself laugh harder and also gaining a few giggles from Lizzie.

"Like your any better, Mr. dates anything with a skirt and big boobs."

"I'm dating you aren't I," Derek smirked.

"Uh, guys, you do know I'm still here, right?" Lizzie said shocked at the news that they are dating.

Casey glared at Derek before turning around to face Lizzie.

"Right, uh, what did you want?" Casey asked frazzled and embarrassed that Lizzie caught them making out.

"An explanation might be good."

"Right," Casey said not wanting to have this talk with Lizzie but knowing it would happen sooner or later. "Derek, could you leave, please?" Casey asked of him with a look that said they will continue their 'conversation' later.

"Fine by me, Klutzilla." Derek strolled to the door with Casey glaring at him even when the door closed. Once again, Casey turned around, facing Lizzie, and prepared for the worst.

………………………….15 minutes later

"….went out to breakfast leaving us with nothing to do…..questioning about one of my books….next thing I know is that we were kissing."

"Wait a minute, you slept with Derek!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yeah Liz, let everybody know," Casey said covering Lizzie's mouth. "Yes, I slept with Derek and I don't regret it, either." Casey released her hand away from Liz's mouth giving her a chance to talk.

Lizzie took in all the information with happiness. She and Edwin had been hoping that Casey and Derek would get together with each other and get rid of all the sexual tension they seemed to be caring around. Lizzie shrugged and said with a smile, "As long as you're happy, I'm cool with it."

"Great," Casey sighed. "But you can't tell anyone, I don't think Derek and I are ready for more people to find out, yet."

"I won't tell," Lizzie promised.

"Aww thanks, Liz," Casey said hugging Lizzie. "I better make sure Derek doesn't do anything, well, Derek like." Casey walked down stairs with an extra bounce to her step.

As soon as Lizzie was sure that Casey was downstairs she peaked down the hall over to where Edwin's room is.

"Hey, Edwin," she called out with a smile.

The End

* * *

**It's over, yay! I mean, :( My toof hurts and I jus wen tof da denfisf. Ouff! I jus bif my tounge. Just kidding! My tooth still hurts a little though.**


End file.
